


FLUFF

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of drabbles written to bring some fluff to a friend who needed it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Food fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tchrgleek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchrgleek/gifts).



Kurt is stressed.

He knows it, he knows that he’s tiptoeing the line of insufferable, but he also knows that it won’t last much longer.

Because he’s almost done with his review of his teaching experience in Ohio–that he has to present to a committee but that’s almost a piece of cake and …

Oh, cake.

Kurt blames his tired mind and that passing thought on the smell that he thinks he can smell drifting from their apartment into the hallway.

“Blaine?” He calls, because the smell of freshly baked goods is even stronger.

“In the kitchen,” Blaine calls back, his voice soft like it always is when Blaine does something for those he loves.

Kurt’s voice catches in his throat on a giggle at the sight that welcomes him.

Blaine is wearing his soft shirt that Cooper distressed the last time he was visiting them and his soft yoga pants–

And an apron. A floral one.

And he’s surrounded by pound cakes, with different icings and flavors.

“Blaine!”

His husband looks over his shoulder, a smile on his face and a pipping bag in his hand.

“I had some free time,” he simply says, as if that explains everything, and Kurt wants to snuggle up to him and let him shelter Kurt away from the world.

“I love you so much,” Kurt whispers, dropping his bag and reaching for Blaine. Blaine’s smile grows even softer.

“I love you too,” he replies as he holds the pipping bag to Kurt. “Want some?”

“Only if I can lick it from you,” Kurt replies, pulling on Blaine’s hand.

“O-okay.


	2. Decorative fluff

“What fresh hell is this?”

“It’s a statue Blaine, a porcelain statue.”

“It’s a monstrosity, but my question is what it is doing in our entrance lobby.”

“It’s a piece of Art Nouveau, you Neanderthal, and it’s making us look more educated and artistic.”

“It’s making us look blind or masochistic Kurt, and I want it gone.”

“Just because you don’t have the sensibility required to understand it–”

“I veto it Kurt.”

“Veto?”

“Yes.”

“Veto?!”

“Yes, Kurt, I veto it and I want you to take it back where it came from, or so help me.”

“… it’s a gift from Britanny to celebrate our nomination for Virginia.”

 

“… shit.”

“I know. I was trying to convince you to keep it but it’s really …”

“Eurgh.”

“In a nutshell.”

“… Put it in the cupboard until Brit comes to visit? ”

“Deal.”


	3. Story Fluff

“… around, and there were two blue eyes looking down at me.”

Kurt follows Blaine’s voice to guide himself in the dark apartment.

The power has been down in the whole block for the better part of the last hour and Kurt wonders how Blaine has managed to keep Tracey and Debra from killing each other without their beloved cartoon.

But as he peeks in Tracey’s bedroom where the whole family has apparently found refuge, all he sees is two little girls sitting on the floor, holding candles; a clean mutt, lying between them; and his husband, holding a candelabra as he tells them a story

Except that it’s not just any fairytale–it’s their story.

No wonder they are so captivated.

Who needs animated characters when you have Blaine Anderson to tell you the best love story, filled with romance and laughter and twist and turn and happy endings?


	4. Ritual Fluff

Blaine loves those mornings when they get to dress in front of each other.

They’re standing shirtless on either side of the bed, and just look into their closets before looking at each other when they think the other is not looking.

They have been married for 12 years, they know every curve and every beauty mark that is on their skin, and yet they still blush like the schoolboys they were when they met when they catch the other watching.

Kurt smooths Blaine’s lapel and tweaks his bow tie, and Blaine adjusts Kurt’s waistcoat and kisses Kurt’s neck before he ties a scarf or a neckerchief.

It’s their silly ritual, and Blaine wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
